


Fantasía

by Nakuru



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás la responsable de que todo se detenga es Yuuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuko_black @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yuuko_black+%40LJ).



_Cada vez que sucedía, Watanuki se preguntaba si había perdido la capacidad de distinguir la realidad de los sueños gracias a la continua mezcla de cotidianidad y accidentes bizarros que conformaban su vida._

Al comienzo, el escándalo a su alrededor siempre parecía ser lo suficientemente real.

Mokona retozando, Maru y Moro haciéndole coro y Yuuko ordenándole más sake, además de tempura, kushiyaki o algún otro plato que se le antojase ese día como tentempié.

Pero de repente ella le sonreía con suavidad y el tiempo parecía detenerse junto a los cantos, el viento y hasta su corazón.

_¿Nuevamente había terminado en medio de un sueño? ¿Debía culpar a la bruja y a su poder? ¿O todo era obra de algún ser que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa?_

Esos momentos duraban un segundo, quizás menos, nunca lo suficiente para aferrarse a estos y buscar una respuesta y, al mismo tiempo, parecían extenderse por horas, tiempo en el que incluso era incapaz de parpadear debido al miedo de que todo se desvaneciese.

Volver a lo que parecía ser la realidad podía ser confuso, pero Kimihiro nunca se detenía a pedir una explicación, a pesar de que estaba conciente que Yuuko, como de costumbre, sabía lo que sucedía, ya que estaba seguro de que llegaría el día en que lo entendería por sí mismo.


End file.
